This study proposes to develop methods for Apolipoprotein E (APO E) genotyping to be used for studying the association of Apo E variants with a) increased risk of high concentrations of circulating triglyceride-rich remnants, b) increased risk of atherosclerosis and cardiovascular disease, and c) increased risk of Alzheimer's disease. Study will examine the variants of Apo E in early versus late onset and familiar versus sporadic Alzheimer patients.